I Hate Grape Slushies
by lea-cory
Summary: the 4 times Finn got slushied and the 1 time he didn't.  finchel added  COMPLETE


**i love the idea of the 4 times and all that stuff. so i made this one. hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>i.<p>

Finn pulled up to Rachel's house. He saw her peeking through the curtains. He smiled and open his door. As he walked down the sidewalk to her door, he saw the curtains close. He knocked on her front door. Mr. Hiram answered. "Oh hello Finn. Here to pick Rachel up?" "Yes sir." He nodded and hollered up the stairs. He heard footsteps and craned his neck to see her. She was dressed in a pink strapless sundress with a polka dotted pattern. She glanced around but then realized Finn was outside of the door. She ran towards him and grabbed him tightly in a hug. "Happy First Day of School Finn!" He squeezed her tightly back. She let go and waved to her Daddy, "Have fun today kids." He smiled back at him in acknowledgment. Finn opened the door of his truck for Rachel. "Are you excited Finn?" He nodded,trying to focus on the road. "You don't seem that excited..." "Of course I am babe, I just need to keep focus." Rachel flashed her smile and rambled on for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to school, Rachel held his hand tightly. "This is going to be the best year ever." He smiled at her lovingly and opened the door. They only walked 5 steps before getting slushied. "Welcome back to School Finchel!" The jocks walked off laughing. _Hey..it's only the first day..._

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

Finn looked around making sure everyone was gone. He started to sing. He loved to be able to get clean and sing at the same time,but nowadays he can only do that at school. At home, he felt awkward sometimes. Especially if Kurt heard he would tell everyone. He can't believe 3 years ago he was doing the same thing now, expect so much is different. Now he has Rachel,Glee and a new family. Singing brought him so much now that he thinks about it. He checks around again before stepping out of the shower. He changes back and hopes he can make it to the Berry's before her curfew. He walks out of the locker room feeling happy and refreshed. He turns the corner and _bam._ He feels the cold, gritty slushie on his face. "Nice singing gleeotch." He wipes the Slushie from his eyes. _Music brought me this too..._

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

Finn slid off stage and caught his breath. "That was amazing Finn!" "Thanks Rach." "I've got to go get my purse from Choir Room. I'll meet you in 30 by your truck okay?" He nodded back and watched her run off. He went out the backstage door and towards his parents. "Finn," Carole motioned him over," you did fabulous! I'm am so proud of you!" She dotted at the tears him her eyes. "Oh Mom. I didn't think I would make you cry.." Carole hugged Finn tightly. Burt passed by and told him he was going to find Kurt and that he did great. "Mom..MOM! You're suffocating me!" She let go and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Finn. You were just so great!" "Yeah yeah. Now go find your husband." She laughed and headed in the direction Burt went. Finn started to walk to his car. Rachel would love for him to be there before her anyways. He walked out of the auditorium and towards the front doors. He stepped out the doors and got hit the a purple slushie, his least favorite. "Good job Streisand." Finn was confused but wiped off the Slushie with a napkin he found in his pocket. _I wasn't singing Barbra Streisand...Rachel would have killed me..._

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

He feels amazing like he is on top of the world. Everyone nods at him when they pass him in the hall. He finally feels like he is respected as the Quarterback. He was texting Rachel last night about the win but he hasn't seen her yet. He sees her digging her locker so he sneaks up beside it. She closes the locker and starts to walk off. She runs into Finn. "Uh I have to get.." She looks up. "Finn! Ahh!" She jumps up and hugs him. "Well someone's excited!" "Well you won the finals didn't you?" Finn chuckles to himself. "Of course Rach. The _Finals_." She lands back on her feet and smiles. She grabs his hand tightly. "So how does it feel to be dating the Quarterback of the number one team in the state," Finn asks her. "Amazing," she replies using a lovey dovey voice. She stops walking. "Well this is my class Finn," she kisses him on the cheek, " bye." He lets go of her hand and waves. _I have the best..._and then it hits him. Another grape slushie. They must know he hates that one. "Congrats on the win Frankenteen," Azimo says walking in the opposite direction. _At least they said Congratulations..._

* * *

><p>v.<p>

Finn smiles and waves as he drives away from Rachel's house. It is 3 weeks away from their 1 year anniversary. He can't believe in just a short while they are going to be graduating. Rachel already got accepted to many colleges around the country. Finn got accepted to about 5. 3 in Ohio, 1 in California and 1 in New York. He chose the New York college. It had a great football team and a great Arts program. Plus,it was only 40 minutes away from Rachel's college of choice. She was so happy when he told her. She decided not to help him with choosing his colleges earlier in the year because she wanted him to do whatever made _him_ happy. He was so in love with her and he needed to do something big for their anniversary. He also wanted to give her little presents and hints in the next three weeks. He knew Rachel would love that. He decided to start tomorrow. He would bring her..flowers with a note card in them with a hint. Rachel Berry loved mysteries. He drove home and crashed in his bed. He fell asleep dreaming of Rachel. He picked up pink tulips and gold sunflowers for her in the morning. He slipped the note card in a place that was secure. He drove to school early to make sure that he would be there before her. He tiptoed to her locker. He knew her combination so he slipped the flowers in. He started on his way down the hall and he heard footsteps behind him. He kept walking until Azimo was very close then he moved to the side. Azimo spilled the slushie on the floor and slipped on it. Finn smiled at him and laughed. "You might want to clean that up before everyone gets here. He walked away laughing to himself. _ He won't slushie me again.._


End file.
